


The Suprise Of Melinda May and Phillip Coulson

by Philinda_are_my_otp



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Engaged, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philinda_are_my_otp/pseuds/Philinda_are_my_otp
Summary: Melinda May and Phillip Coulson have some big news but how will Mama May react.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So another one-shot. Tell me what you think.   
> Skye xx

"May can't you tell her" whispered Coulson.

He and his girlfriend Melinda May had just recently got engaged and now they had finally got a day off from there busy lives at shield they were finally getting to tell Melinda's mother who Phil, although he was never willing to admit it, was scared of .

"Phil I'm worried what she will say too but stop being a wimp and knock on the bloody door."

Phil knocked on the door and then stepped back a little. He breathed out and then waited for Mama May to open the door.

"Good Morning Qiaolian,Phillip , come in"  
She opened the door fully and gestured for them to go in.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit"

"Well Mom Phil has something he'd like to tell you" Melinda nudged him and he coughed wearily.

"Well Phillip what is it you would like to tell me" Mama May said with an expectant look.

"Well the thing is Mrs May erm well what I mean to say is me and Melinda have been dating for a little while now, and well the other day I asked her to marry me and she said yes" 

"Well Melinda is this true"Mama May asked.

Melinda held Phil's hand and sighed "Yes mom and nothing you say or do will change it"

Mama May sighed and muttered under her breath , "finally"

Melinda frowned and asked in confusion, "Sorry what Mom"

Phil just stood there in amazement, he thought Melindas mother would be mad.

"Well it took you long enough, even before Andrew I knew you loved Phillip and after Andrew was out of the picture I knew you would get together eventually, I just didn't know it would take this long."

Phil spoke up, " well this went better than expected"

Melinda just looked at him with her signature death stare and sighed.

"So lets see the ring then" Said Mama May.


End file.
